battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Kashyyyk: Docks
Kashyyyk: Docks is a map from Star Wars: Battlefront. It is the final level of the Clone Wars Campaign mode. In the Campaign mode, you play as the Republic against the CIS. You also have the assistance of the native Wookiees. In Instant Action or Galactic Conquest, the Wookiees are affiliated with you if you play as the Republic or Rebellion. Description All battles take place in and around the two docks, including a small island in the water away from the docks and the strip of land and water between the docks. The entire area is surrounded by forest. The structures consist of one large building, with piers that hang over the water, as well as stone docks underneath with stairs and lights. The strip of water between the docks leads up to a beach that rises up onto the grass. At the back there are a few Wookiee huts, that also house a few turrets. The southern island is simply a small section of land with no structures. It does however, contain many vehicles along with health, ammo, and repair droids. The island also has one turret for protection. Vehicles When playing in the Campaign mode, the CIS is the only faction that receives vehicles. They are: Spider Walkers, AATs, and STAPs. The Republic only get Laser Turrets. In the other modes, the vehicles can vary. Clone Wars * Spider Walker X2 * STAP X2 * AAT X2 Galactic Civil War * AT-ST X3 Command Posts *Beach Head (CIS/Empire) *Dock 1 (CIS/Empire) *Dock 2 (CIS/Empire) *Landing (Neutral) *Pier 1 (Republic/Rebels) *Pier 2 (Republic/Rebels) *City Hall (Republic/Rebels) Key Battle Areas The important fights usually take place in and around the docks, primarily on the strip of water in between the docks, as well as the beach. The beach CP is almost always controlled by the faction starting on the island, thus resulting in heavy conflicts between that CP and the huts. The dock battles are normally controlled by Droidekas, who can shield and take out the troops trying to push them back towards the CP. Both areas can be severely influenced by snipers from the top of the pier platforms. Strategies Having snipers on the pier platforms are always key, allowing the sniper to pick off many enemies, yet stay safe. Since there are also health and ammo droids nearby, there are almost no real threats. However, the team starting on the island and water can strike back, by positioning a sniper on their dock CPs, then shoot the sniper on the platform. The rest of the battle allows for few strategies. However, on the beach, regular troops are a must because the enemy will always be well spread out. Trivia *This map only has vehicles for the CIS and Empire, the Republic and Rebels only has turrets. *However, most ports of it to Battlefront 2 include BARC Speeders and IFT-X Tanks for the Republic and 74-Z Speeder Bikes and AAC-1 Tanks for the Rebels. Gallery KashyyykFire.jpg|Smoke, Fire and Destruction at Kashyyyk Docks. KashyyykDocks.jpg|A Birds eye view of the Kashyyyk Docks. 800px-Kashyyyk Oberfläche.jpg|Kashyyyk docks Sea. Kashyyyk_Docks.png|An aerial view of the Docks. KashyyykDocksSWBFIGamePlay.jpg|Gameplay. Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Maps Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Need Update Category:Star Wars: Battlefront